


Ataraxy

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dom Draco, Gay, Harry Has a Twin, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sub Harry Potter, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Twincest, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: Harry has a twin brother named Andrian, and they've been in a somewhat secret relationship for two years. What happens when Draco Malfoy starts poking his head around and steals the hearts of the golden boys?





	1. Splinched

Harry had woke up to the old alarm clock going off on the rickety nightstands next to his small, twin sized bed. He quickly shut it off and curled back into his twin brother’s muscled chest.

“Mmm Harry?” Andrian asked, his voice deep with sleep, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. Andrian stretched and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s waist, giving the smaller twin instant comfort.

“Go back to sleep Andy…” Harry mumbled kissing his bare chest before reaching for his glasses. “I’ve gotta go do chores” he said prying himself from Andrian’s grip reluctantly.

“Then I’m going with you” Andrian said decidedly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He always tried his hardest to never let Harry be alone with the Dursley’s, especially Dudley who had gotten into the habit of bringing his friends over to pummel the small boy while Andrian was busy with his own chores.

“No Andy, it’s always worse when we’re down there together, they get too threatened” Harry said softly, slipping out of bed. Harry was right, it was always worse, but the Dursleys did seem to like Andrian better, Harry was the one who always got the short end of the stick. It infuriated Andrian.

“Alright, but if I hear even one raised voice I’m coming down there” Andrian said protectively. He watched as Harry started to get dressed, pulling off Andrian’s pajama shirt that swallowed him whole. Andrian flinched seeing Harry shirtless, his bones sticking out, his ribs way more prominent than they’d been a week or two ago. This was due to the Dursleys refusing to feed Harry almost all summer. They tended to feed Andrian for some reason though, and just thinking about that made his blood boil. He always would sneak extra food up to his little brother when nobody was looking. It took everything in his power to not beat the life out of the Dursleys.

“Okay, I’ll be real quick so you can get breakfast” Harry said softly, his stomach growling. Last night Andrian wasn’t able to give Harry any food because Dudley had eaten all the leftovers. Andrian sighed and jumped out of bed, pulling Harry to his chest. Harry blushed as his twin held him, Andrian’s strong arms making him feel safe and protected. Andrian was twice his size, with bulging muscles and stood at the towering height of 6’1, It was no wonder the Dursleys treated him better than Harry. They were scared of him.

“Baby boy” Andrian said softly, rubbing Harry’s thin back. “We’ll get out of here soon, I sent an owl to The Burrow two days ago remember? Fred, George, and Ron are coming tonight” He said, trying to instill hope in the younger twin.

Harry blushed softly and nodded as he chewed on his lip. “I-I know… how about you pack up our trunks while I cook?” Harry smiled giving his brother a quick kiss before slipping away.

Harry and Andrian had always been this close. They loved each other, and weren’t afraid to show it around their best friends. Sure, it wasn’t really accepted, but they were very lucky that their Gryffindor companions didn’t mind it. Their relationship fully developed in third year, so now as they began their fifth year, all their friends had grown accustomed to it. Harry and Andrian were each other’s rocks, they were soulmates from the very beginning. 

Once Harry left their small bedroom, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. It was 5:30, Harry was running late. He quickly started to cook breakfast, dread settling in his chest as he realized Uncle Vernon would be up in only ten minutes.

He managed to get the eggs finished by the time Vernon come down the stairs. He had just started the bacon when Vernon came into the kitchen. “Boy?! Where’s my coffee?” Vernon growled grabbing Harry by the back of the neck, obviously in a terrible mood already.

“I-I-I’m sorry sir, I’ll make it right now” Harry said quietly, not wanting Andrian to storm down into the kitchen and beat Vernon to a pulp.

“Damn right you’re sorry” He hissed pushing Harry into the stove, bacon grease going all over his arms making him cry out in pain. In an instant, Andrian was at his side, growling at Vernon as he put a shield around himself and Harry, pulling the teary eyed boy into his lap.

“Don’t you dare touch him! Ever!” Andrian commanded, pushing Vernon back against the wall. His eyes went darker as he fought the urge to beat Vernon to a pulp. Harry whimpered in his brother’s arms, tugging at Andrian’s shirt. “Let him go Andy, I-It’s not worth it” he sniffled.

Andrian looked down at Harry with sad eyes, nodding slowly. He sighed picking the concerningly light boy up and rubbed his back. “You come near us ever again I swear I will end you” He growled at Vernon, unpinning him from the wall as he hurried up the stairs to take care of Harry and heal his burns.

Upstairs, Andrian had locked the two of them in their small room, laying Harry down gently on the bed and slipping his shirt off of him gently. He gasped seeing the tiny blisters from the grease that spilt all over him. It was mainly all up Harry’s arms, but there were also patches on his chest and torso. “It’ll be okay baby boy” He said softly, kissing his little brother’s head before pulling out his wand and aiming it the different burn spots.

Thirty minutes, and multiple healing spells later, Harry was wrapped in Andrian’s jumper and fast asleep on his brother’s chest. Andrian laid there, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the noise made downstairs, it was unusually quiet, Andrian assumed that Vernon passed the message on that they were not to bother the two boys. He smirked to himself before drifting off to sleep.

***************

At 11:30, Harry was sat looking out their window, jumping at any hint of the Weasley’s arriving. He was still wrapped in Andrian’s big jumper despite the warm August air, and had his knees tucked in the jumper. Andrian on the other hand lacked most of his clothes as he did pushups to pass the time. Harry usually watched him, loving to watch his brother build muscle, but tonight he was too excited for the youngest Weasley brothers to show up.

Minutes later, Fred and George apparated onto Privet Drive and Harry jumped in excitement. “They’re here!” He whisper yelled, jumping up and running to Andrian, sitting on his back as he did his last pushup. Andrian chuckled and flipped Harry off of him, giving him a quick kiss and jumping up.

“Let’s get going, grab Hedwig and I’ll get the trunks, and hurry and get the door before Fred and George blast it down” Andrian instructed laughing. Harry nodded obediently and grabbed the cage that contained their beautiful snowy owl. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wand off their desk before running down the stairs, careful not to wake the Dursley’s.

Harry got to the door quickly and set Hedwig’s cage down on the rug. He opened the door silently, and bounced excitedly when he saw the twins come up the walk. He frowned and tilted his head though, when he realized Ron wasn’t with them. He instantly started to worry, why hadn’t his best friend showed up to get him and Andrian?

“Where’s Ron? I thought he was coming?” Harry asked confused, ushering the twins in as Andrian came down with the trunks, not caring how much noise he made.

“He was being a prat so we didn’t let him come, I think he’s a little jealous” Fred laughed, silencing immediately when George elbowed him in the ribs. Harry laughed slightly, still extremely confused. He let it go though when Andrian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry giggled and leaned against Andrian, Fred and George mockingly cooing. “Alright lovebirds, let’s get going. We gotta board the Hogwarts Express in three days” George said, grabbing the two and apparating as Fred got their trunks and Hedwig.

As they apparated, everything became jumbled and tight. Harry felt like his insides were melding with his outsides, and a searing pain shot through his left arm and torso. Almost as if someone was ripping his arm off.

Harry cried out in pain as they landed in the field at the burrow. Andrian immediately dropped down onto the ground, holding Harry’s head shakily as he looked at the twins in panic. “What the fuck happened?! Oh god!” Andrian said with tears in his eyes, holding Harry’s left arm place since it was barely attached to his body. 

“He got splinched! Fred, go tell mum! We’ll carry him in” George said urgently, trying to move Andrian out of the way so he could help Harry, having dealt with this before.

“Splinched?! What the hell is that?! Did you do this George?!” Andrian growled, not letting him near Harry as Fred ran as fast as he could to the burrow.

“It can happen when apparating! I swear it’s not my fault! Let me help Harry so he doesn’t fucking bleed out in our yard!” George yelled, actually managing to scare Andrian with just the thought of Harry bleeding out.

“O-okay, what… what do I need to do?” He asked holding his brother, who was gasping for breath in severe pain. George thankfully picked up Harry gently, motioning for Andrian to keep a firm hold on his arm.

“We’ll take him to mum, she’s got a potion for this in her first aid kit” George said quickly, walking to the burrow and kicking the door open.

Molly was setting everything up in the living room with haste when the three boys walked in. “Lay him on the couch! quickly now!” Molly said urgently. Fred was helping her set everything up, and Ron was sat on the steps with Ginny looking bored until he noticed Andrian, staring at him lustfully.

They quickly laid Harry, who had tears streaming down his face, on the couch and Molly pulled out a blue vial. She opened the potion and dropped it onto certain parts of Harry’s arm, making it reconnect. Harry cried out for Andrian making Andrian’s heart hurt. He tried to pull him into his arms, but Fred and George held him back, Ron watching in jealousy. Ron wanted Andrian, but of course Harry got him, Harry got everything.

Once Molly got Harry’s arm back together she gave him some sleeping draught before wrapping his arm up and putting it in a sling. “He should be completely healed in two weeks, tell madam Pomfrey if he’s still hurting after that, okay boys?” Molly sighed standing up and yawning. It was three in the morning after all.

“Yes ma'am, t-thank you” Andrian said weakly, sitting on the floor next to Harry’s head, running a hand through his unruly hair.

“Of course Andrian, you two are like my own” Molly said kissing his head before heading off to bed. The twins and Ginny thought that was a great idea, following their mother up the stairs to their rooms. Ron stayed sat on the steps though, ready to take advantage of him and Andrian being alone.

A few minutes later, Ron cleared his throat and came down the steps, he sat down next to Andrian and put a hand on his shoulder, his heart beating rapidly.  
“Hey mate” Ron said softly. “Cheer up, Harry’ll be fine” he said nudging him with a smile. He still loved Harry, he was his best friend, but jealousy and lust was currently clouding his mind. He needed Andrian,

“But I couldn’t protect him. He’s got hurt twice in the past 24 hours and I couldn’t protect him” He said harshly, pulling at his sleeves. Ron sighed, keeping his hold on Andrian’s shoulder, getting angry at Harry, his best friend, for complicating this.

“Maybe… Maybe you need something to take your mind off Harry for a bit” Ron said softly, biting his lip as he trailed a hand down Andrian’s arm.

Andrian looked disgusted, he yanked his arm away and scooted as far from Ron as possible while still keeping himself close to Harry. “Are you mad?! I love Harry! There’s no way I could ever leave him” Andrian growled, resting his head on Harry’s protectively. “I think you should go to bed Ron, get ready for school in a few days” Andrian said coldly making Ron’s heart ache, his ears turning red from anger.

“Fine! It’s not like I’d even want to be near anyone who fucks his brother anyways! You two are disgusting” He spat storming up the stairs two his bedroom, Ron’s words stinging Andrian.

Andrian let out a shaky breath, knowing he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. He needed to be awake to protect Harry at all costs. He was going to do all in his power to protect Harry, no matter the cost. He’d never let Harry get hurt again if he could help it.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' ride on the Hogwarts Express brings them closer than ever.

The last three days at the burrow went by in a blur. Harry stayed on the couch since too much moving brought him immense pain, and Andrian stayed by his side, making sure his little brother never needed anything. During this time, Ron was still angry and heartbroken, staying as far away from the twins as possible. This confused Harry more than anything, but Andrian convinced him it was nothing.

Since they obviously couldn’t apparate to Kings Cross, the lot ended up taking three ministry cars instead. Harry, Andrian, and Ginny in one car, Fred, George, and Ron in another, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the other. The whole ride there Andrian kept a firm hold on Harry, trying to make sure the car didn’t jostle his arm too much since it’d only been healing for three days. 

When they go to the station, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Andrian’s trollies so Andrian could carry his brother through the barrier. Harry could barely even walk without being in pain, which sent Andrian into protective mode.

“Hold on tight baby boy” Andrian whispered running through the barrier as careful as he could, holding Harry tightly to his body so he wouldn’t move very much. Busy getting through the barrier safely, they almost plow over none other than Draco Malfoy in the process.

“What where you’re going Potters!” Malfoy sneered, lacking the malice his words usually carried. He looked between the two, noticing the angry expression on Andrian’s face and tilting his head with a smirk. “Is baby Potter to good to walk on his own now?” Malfoy teased, making Harry blush and squirm slightly as Andrian let out a growl.

“Let me down Andy” Harry whispered with an embarrassed blush, poking his brother’s muscled chest. Andrian sighed about to say no, but soon realized that would just make things worse with Malfoy. Draco was actually both of the twin’s first crush starting back in their first year, but now, Andrian constantly asked himself ‘How could someone so cute be such an absolute prick?’.

Andrian nodded reluctantly and sat Harry down gently, watching his younger brother flinch and instantly wanting to tear Malfoy a new one. He crossed his arms intimidatingly and glared at Draco, ready to attack if he had to.

Malfoy smirked about to give another remark when he noticed Harry limping to Andrian’s side, leaning on him as if he couldn’t hold himself up. He faltered, actually feeling concerned for the smallest Potter. He didn’t actually hate the attractive boys, he’d always been drawn to them and wanted to protect them, but the other Slytherins would gut him if he sent as much as a smile towards the two brunettes. 

“We’ve got to go Malfoy. I’d say it was a pleasure seeing you but…” Andrian trailed off sending a fake apologetic face and shrugging. He quickly bent down slightly and looped his arm around Harry’s concerningly small waist and helped walk onto the train. Malfoy stared after them with his mouth agape, before hurrying behind them and trailing behind the two like a lost puppy, figuring he could get the closest compartment to the Potter’s.

On the train, Harry and Andrian had gotten a compartment to themselves since Hermione and Ron had their jobs as Prefects now, and Draco took a seat in the empty compartment right across from the two. He waited there for Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, actually dreading having to see his friends. Well, he didn’t mind seeing Blaise and Pansy since they were like him deep down, but Crabbe and Goyle were true Death Eaters in training, and Draco always had to keep up a facade around the two of them. It was exhausting, but he had to do so to stay out of trouble with his father.

Draco sat in silence, staring dreamily out his compartment window at Harry and Andrian who were cuddling. Harry was curled up in Andrian’s chest while his brother casted a soft purple healing spell, just peeking the blonde’s interest even more.

His stare was broken when Crabbe and Goyle came barreling into the room. They were laughing loudly and punching each other playfully which made Draco roll his eyes. It seemed like these days Crabbe and Goyle just annoyed him by breathing. “Draco!” Crabbe yelled happily, sitting down across from the blonde. “Did you see the Potters? They’re such freaks! I bet they’re fucking” Crabbe scoffed in disgust, Draco’s ears going red.

“Shove off Crabbe, you’re just saying that because a girl won’t even step within twenty feet of you” Draco snapped making Goyle bust out laughing. 

Crabbe growled and kicked Draco before elbowing Goyle in the side. “At least I’m not some fag like you. You’re lucky I haven’t told your dad” He hissed making Draco freeze.

“What did you say?” Draco growled standing up and stalking over to Crabbe who stood up and towered over over Draco. Despite how much stronger Draco was then Crabbe, he was still a lot bigger and could crush Draco in a second. Draco shoved him out of his face and smirked down at him as Crabbe landed back in his seat. “Who do you think he’ll believe? Is son who’s never betrayed him, or his second in commands troublemaker of a son?” Draco hissed coldly.

Crabbe growled and shot up, quickly punching Draco in the jaw before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him out of the compartment. “Watch your back Malfoy” Crabbe hissed before slamming the compartment door, getting Andrian’s -who was holding his sleeping brother- attention.

Andrian quickly and gently laid Harry down in his seat before slipping into the corridor. “Draco? Fuck, are you okay?” he asked worriedly, crouching down and brushing his hand over Draco’s jaw. Despite all the blonde had put him and his brother through, he couldn’t help but for protective over the slightly smaller boy.

“I’m fine. Just Crabbe being a bitch” Draco sighed with a soft blush, sitting up and scooting away just a little bit. He would never admit it, but the light touch Andrian gave him sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

Andrian sighed standing up and offering his hand. “I know I’m going to regret this, but would you like to spend the rest of the ride in Harry and I’s compartment? You’d have to be a little quiet because Harry is sleeping, but you look like you could use the company” he said softly, smiling brightly when Draco took his hand.

“Really? You’d let me sit with you?” Draco asked flabbergasted. “Y-yeah, I’d love that” he smiled softly, being pulled up by Andrian and ushered into the compartment. Harry was snoring softly, curled up cutely under Andian’s robes. Draco fought the urge to awe at the adorableness of it all and sat across from Harry quietly, looking questioningly at Andrian who pulled his small brother into his arms.

“Hey, what um… what happened to Harry’s arm?” Draco asked worriedly, chewing on his lip. Andrian sighed looking down at Harry’s small arms and ran a hand through his messy hair. 

“U-um… he got splinched three days ago” Andrian said guiltily, looking up at Draco hoping he wouldn’t blame him for it. “It was our first time apparating, I-I didn’t know” he breathed shakily, his breathing waking Harry slightly.

“Oh god. That must’ve been horrible. Now I feel like such an ass” Draco groaned dropping his head against his seat. Of course he unintentionally was an ass to both of his crushes when one of them almost died.

“It’s fine. You didn’t know, and you’re used to us firing back at you” Andrian said softly, a smiling growing on his face when Harry woke up and yawned adorably. Draco had to fight the urge to say “so precious” out loud, which by Harry’s bright blush and Andrain’s big eyes he’d said it out loud.

“Oh god” he groaned burying his head in his hands as his entire face turned red. “I’m sorry. I think Crabbe gave me a concussion” he excused making the twins laugh.

They luckily let it go without giving Draco too much trouble, and actually tried to get to know the pale blonde. Throughout the whole ride they chatted and joked, all three of them making a new friend. Maybe this year would be different than they others. Maybe this was the end of their feud that started all the way back in first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive responses to this work! You're comments give me so much motivation to keep writing this and I thank you so so much! I hope this chapter wasn't too sucky, I was in a rush, but I should have a better chapter up tomorrow if I'm not to busy =)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ataraxy! Comment what you thought or if you have any ideas please!! Chapter two should be up shortly :)


End file.
